iDon't Hate You
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is base off of the episode iKiss


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, now where is my lawyer?

It's been one month since Sam and Freddie kissed on the fire escape. Freddie and Sam have kept the kiss a secret, but things haven't been the same since. Sam finds it hard to pick on Freddie without wanting to kiss him again, and Freddie has been focusing on Sam a lot more when shooting iCarly.

Carly and Sam just got to Carly's after walking home from school.

"What right does a school have to expect us to show up for a dance," asked Sam?

"You don't have to go," said Carly.

"Yeah, but if I don't, then I won't be able to laugh when the Green Slime exposes all over the dance floor," said Sam.

"You didn't," said Carly.

"Not yet, but by Friday," said Sam.

"You know what's weird," asked Carly?

"My mom," said Sam.

"Yes, but not what I was talking about," said Carly.

"Then what," asked Sam?

"Freddie hasn't tried to ask me to the dance," said Carly.

"Yeah, well ... maybe he's realized that you'd won't go with him," said Sam, as she got into the fridge

"Like that day is ever going to happen," said Carly.

"What, do you like him," asked Sam, as she grab a pop.

"No," said Carly, "It's just he's been acting weird for the last month."

"Ah, nerd boy is always weird," said Sam, as she took a drink of the pop.

"You know, you've been acting weird since you talked to Freddie alone last month," said Carly.

"How," asked Sam?

"Something happened," said Carly!

"Nothing happened," said Sam, "I told him that I was sorry about telling the world that did hadn't had his first kiss, yet, I pushed him out of his seat, then throw his pear pod into the dumpster, and left."

"Freddie said that you throw his seat into the dumpster," said Carly.

"And his pear pod," said Sam.

"I made that up," said Carly.

"Will I meant to," said Sam.

Freddie enters Carly's apartment.

"What's up girls," asked Freddie?

"God, don't you knock," asked Sam?

"You don't," responded Freddie.

"So did you come to ask Carly to the dance," asked Sam, as she winked her eye and nodded her head to Carly.

"What are you doing," asked Carly, as Sam stopped.

"Nothing, just thought that Freddie ... the Nerd, forgot," said Sam.

"You were trying to hint something to him," said Carly.

"Like I'd help him," said Sam.

"Yeah, you know that Sam is rotten to the core," said Freddie.

Carly's cell rings, Spencer needed her to give him a hand caring up groceries.

"Don't kill each other," said Carly, as she walked out the door.

"Carly suspects that something is going on between us," said Sam, as she grabs Freddie's collar, and pulls him close, "What did you tell her?"

"Just what you said to tell her," said Freddie.

"Why didn't you ask her to the dance," asked Sam?

"Because, I sorta, want to, maybe, go with someone else," said Freddie, nervously.

"Who," asked Sam, "You've been after Carly for years."

"I know, but she'll never fall for me," said Freddie.

"Yeah, well if she finds out that we kissed, I'll kill you," said Sam.

"Why can't we just tell her," asked Freddie, "She is our friend."

"No one can know," said Sam.

"Want to go to the dance with me," asked Freddie?

"Sure," said Sam, before realizing it, "No way!"

"So, what is it," asked Freddie?

"What part of never telling don't you get," asked Sam?

"The part about me wanting to kiss you again," said Freddie.

"You do," asked Sam?

"Yeah," said Freddie.

"How long have you been wanting to," asked Sam?

"About five seconds after we kissed," said Freddie, "How about you?"

"No way," said Sam, as she looked into Freddie's eyes, "Ok, maybe I almost came back."

"Why didn't you," asked Freddie?

"We said that we'd go back to hating each other," said Sam.

"I don't hate you," said Freddie.

"I don't hate you either," said Sam.

"Want to kiss, again," asked Freddie?

"Maybe," said Sam, as she looked around, "Ok, but we still can't tell Carly."

"Ok," said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie lend in and kissed each other, as Carly opens the door.

"Oh, my God," said Carly, as she and Spencer dropped the groceries.

Freddie and Sam pushed the other away.

"Were you two just kissing," asked Carly?

"Why would you ask that," asked Sam, trying to hid that she was starting to blush.

"It looked like it," said Carly.

"I spilt the Milk jug," said Spencer.

"Freddie had Chocolate on his face," said Sam.

"And you know how Sam is with food," said Freddie.

"Are you calling me a pig," asked Sam?

"Just reminding Carly," said Freddie.

"You two hate each other," said Carly, "Sam wouldn't eat food off of your face."

"Hey, I'd be on you if you had Chocolate on your face," said Sam.

"Really," asked Carly, as she grabbed a candy bar off the ground, "Let's find out."

"Na, I'm full," said Sam.

"You're never full," said Carly, "Now tell me the truth. Tell me what's going on, and why you keep zooming in on Sam."

"Ok," said Freddie, "The truth is I'm doing all that to try to ... imbrues Sam when she messes up."

"Wait, you've really been zooming in on me more," asked Sam?

"I can't help it," said Freddie.

"Truth is Freddie and I are dating," said Sam, as she pulled Freddie to her and kissed him.

Freddie and Sam didn't stop kissing till their faces started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"This is just to weird," said Carly, as she went upstairs.

"I'll just go buy more milk," said Spencer, as he left.

"I thought that you didn't want to tell," said Freddie.

"I had to kiss you again," said Sam, "Now come here!"

A/N: I hope you liked this short story, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
